Lilium SoulStone
by BlackHeart303
Summary: "Where am I, what am I, and who do these names in my head belong to? Answers please!" Poor Shiro, thrown into a cycle that may or may not be unending. But then again... he is now an unknown to a new timeline. He may be the key to break this cycle. Or will he just be another victim, whether by witch or by bullet?
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up!

Blackness. Blackness absolutely everywhere, and I don't like it one bit. I mean who likes being in a empty void? Wherever here is anyway. I could move, well more like stir around like a leech or something but hey it was a start. Vaguely I could hear sounds, but this blasted ringing in my ears makes it hard to differentiate them. So I stayed put letting the ringing exhausted its welcome. And the sounds were...of everyday life? You know, people walking, talking, car driving by, the stuff you hear walking down the street in a busy city?

 _'But… if I'm in a city…'_ My thought reasoned. _'Then why is everything black?'_ I came up with about four different theories on what this could be, ranging from delusions to being sent to some sort of limbo. Then I came up the most simple one. My eyes were closed. I'm an idiot.

And my idiocy apparently rivals the stubbornness of my eyelids. _'Open darn you!'_ And they obeyed, after what I counted to six long minutes, my eyes opened. Only to immediately shut from the light. I always hated this part, waiting for my eyes to adjust. But, they did.

After step two of recovering from whatever, I went to step three: Take stock and get up. Unfortunately, I could only do the first half. Not to say that I couldn't move, it was just… awkward. Like my mobility abilities were switched up to have different commands.

Any way, I looked over and around the surrounding area. And I was surprised to see myself in a alleyway. Well, it's not so much the fact that I'm in alleyway, in fact I almost rolled my eyes at it. Alleyways felt cliche for me. What DID disrupt me is that I could remember diddly squat! Actually, thats a lie. I did remember a name. Actually, three names.

Homura Akemi, Madoka Kaname, and Shiro.

That last one impacted me the most. _'Maybe, it's my name?'_ Honestly, I found that more likely. The other two were, from what my knowledge tells me, female names. And I am most certainly NOT a girl.

I sighed. _'So I can remember random stuff, but nothing about my personal life?'_ Obviously there was no answer _'Greeeeeaat.'_

And now to complete part two of step three: get up.

Easier said than done would be putting it lightly. It was just so… unnatural! Like, this was not how a human would move. But this monstrous headache I was getting made it so that I did not make an effort to examine myself.

All that mattered to me was getting help. And directions if I can.

So slowly and stumbling I walked towards the end of the alleyway, squinting my eyes as the sun shined in them.

Then I noticed something else out of the ordinary. Was everything… larger?

I shook my head, something waving in close at the corner of my eye. _'Worry about it later.'_ Clearing my head I spotted an officer down the street. "Scuse me, sir?" I called out.

I didn't get anything in response, not even a glance.

' _Looks like he didn't hear me.'_ I got closer and called out to him again. And the result was the same. I kept repeating this until I was right in front of him. Wow, is he tall. Like really tall, was I at his ankles?

"Uh hey!" I tried again. "I'm lost, can I get...some…" I trailed off as he walked away from me. "Oi!" I stumbled after him, tripping over my paws.

Wait….

Those weren't hands I had… these were paws. Dark blue paws with tuffs of silvery fur around the wrists. What the…?

Holding in my panic, I hurried over to a nearby fresh looking puddle. Fresh as in recent, of course.

I looked over it. And what I saw threw me for loop.

Staring back at me. Was a… uh? Whatever the heck I am? I was some sort feline quadruped about the size of three week old kitten with dark blue fur with some silver accents. Well the quadruped bit explains why it was so unnatural to move around, I was walking on all fours!

Shaking my head I focused more on my features. I blinked my shiny Silver eyes letting my face contort in confusion wondering what to call these...these...tuffs of fur? That'll do. The "Tuffs" of fur seemed to be coming out of my white tipped ears and were close to touching the ground. But, they were like levitating. The one on my right was moving upwards slightly after I tilted my head. Normally, it would have touched the ground.

What confused me further was the silver rings, two each on the "tuffs". Neither of them were touching the "tuffs"

My three long fox like tails waggled, each about a foot or less long, while I continued to position myself to fully take in my appearance until I was satisfied. I never noticed the narrowed eye like symbol on my back, with its slitted pupil staring upwards. The six prongs, four on top, two on the bottom, stuck out a little while three tear drop fell the middle one aligned with the pupil and the largest out of the three. How I didn't noticed will forever remain a mystery for me as it stuck out against my fur.

….

What the hell am I?

The question repeated in my head over and over. And that happened to triggered something. Another name.

Kyuubi.

For some reason… that name makes me feel angry. Maybe not seething rage, but anger nonetheless. But, who… Incubator… Another memory.

' _Incubator…'_ I thought. _'Maybe… maybe I'm an… Incubator?'_ The name was ringing bells. Lots of them, and their were straining my hearing. Wait… that's because there were some bells ringing in my ears.

I quickly found the sounds. Looking to my left, I saw a little girl at 6 or 7 holding a handful of ribbons with bells attached. She shook them a lot, seemingly ignoring me as she was begging her mother who was holding her other hand.

I needed to know something.

I walk up in front of her, clearly in the line of sight. Nothing. Maybe jumping? So I did, up and down. Still nothing. Was I invisible? Were incubators invisible?

Yes, yes they are. The question triggered another piece of info and told me that Incubators could not be seen by humans. But, & 6* could.

I sighed. I was missing part of the info. Who could see me?

… Nope nothing. No memory this time.

Frowning, I sighed and walked down the sidewalk, avoiding being stepped on. Lucky that I wasn't while I was observing myself back there, right? Walking down the district, I noted that frowning was not a thing Incubators did. Actually, using expressions weren't something they did. Or even emotions!

Ha! Well, glad to know I don't share those limitations. Now if only I could remember something of my personal life. Then again, what I am remembering is probably linked. Maybe...Hopefully.

I shook off the worry, it wouldn't do me any good.

So let's distract myself. Where is this place? I stopped. Looked about.

…

I got nothing. _'OH COME ON!'_ Is it normal to be this irritated? Yeah, I think so. Well, better not stay around. Maybe if I keep moving forward I could find something, anything, that I can recognise! Please?

-Later-

Blast it all! I've been walking for 2 hours straight!. Ok, I admit maybe it would take longer than two hours but I'm getting impatient!

Ugh, well I at least overheard a couple mentioning the city I was in. Kazamino. Nope, I have no idea where the heck that is… _'Why am I surprised?'_ I really shouldn't be.

More walking for me then I guess. Man, my paws were starting to go numb. To remedy this, I hopped onto a bench and sat down for a second. Sighing out of exhaustion, I studied the passing people. You know… I've only just noticed but everything feels a little too colorful?

These two girls, about between 12 to 13, walking by only help reinforce that thought. They were talking about something and I didn't bother to take it their appearance. Is that insensitive? I mean I took a guess at their age but…

I continued to watch them for a little bit before looking away. I could still hear them as the walked into a alleyway behind me. Then a sudden silence.

Hm? I looked behind me. The alleyway was long. Way too long for the girls to reach the end in a couple of seconds. Then… where are they? I jumped off and slowly walked towards it.

I suppressed a shudder. I don't like the look of this. I sucked in a breath, what happened to those girls? Are they in danger? I walked into the alleyway.

Oh, they were most certainly in danger! Where the absolute hell are we?!

The scenery changed so suddenly, I was sent reeling. And so were the girls in front of me.

"What the hell?" One of them, a Brunette muttered fearfully. She stood at a 4'9 and her hair just fell short of touching her shoulders. She was wearing a thin violet coat with the buttons undone and a bright blue shirt. And hugging her lower half were a pair of simple jeans and black sports shoes. I barely got a look at the purple bracelet she had on.

The other, a bluenette grab on to the other in fear. _'Tiny.'_ I thought to myself, seeing the girl about 3'9. Yet, she still looked twelve or thirteen. Her hair was shorter and was tied into a single pigtail on the upper leftmost part of her head. She wore a light green sweater with a matching skirt going below her knees and white sneakers and white socks.

Back on track.' I agreed with the first's sentiment. The sky was an unnatural hue of orange, one that screamed bad things to me. And the landscape. Just. What?! Since when has checkerboard colored grass been a thing?

And those clouds. Those clouds throbbing in the most unnatural way possible...

"What… in the heck?" I let out. And to my surprise, the two girls whirled around to face me. Did they hear me?

"H-hey little guy." The Bluette said walking towards me with kind but nervous pink eyes. My eyes widen a bit more.

But the other one grabbed her by the wrist. "Wait, we don't know what that thing is!"

"Hey I resent that!" I shouted at them making them freeze and stare at me. "Wait…" I started. "You can see me? Hear me?" I pressed them. Perhaps a little too aggressively.

""It can talk!?" Both of the girls shouted. Being called 'it' again annoyed me, but that was overshadowed by, oh I don't know, I can finally talk to someone!

"You can!" I shouted with underlining glee. "Wo! Finally!" They seemed even more afraid.

"Please don't suck our brains out!" The Brunette cried, making her friend sweatdrop. "Please let us go!"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Whatever you are!" The Brunette yelled clutching her fist. "You better let us out of here or else." Oh they think…

"Wait hold on!" I took a step back. "I'm just as confused as you are, no idea how or why we are here!" I looked at the sky again. "Whatever here is…"

They blinked hearing my hopeless tone. "Sooo…" The Bluenette started, but hesitated. I looked back at them and gave the girl a patience smile. "You're not going to suck our brains out?"

Again the Brunette sweatdrop. How is that even possible?

Regardless, I shook my head, letting her breath out in relief. The brunette- ok I need to get their names.

"Hey uh, what's your names?" I asked offhandedly.

The two looked at each other before nodding and looking back. The one who thought I was some sort of stereotypical alien went first. "I'm Aiko Gime, nice to met you."

And the other. "Akako Hada." She grunted still on edge.

I hummed. "Both start with A and end with ko." I noted before smiling again. " Anyway, you can call me Shiro."

"Shiro huh?" Akako said, before looking at our surroundings. "Nice to meet you."

I nodded and echoed her as I scanned the area. Why do I get the feeling we're not alone? "So… either of you know what's going on?"

I got a negative. "We were hoping you knew." All three of us sighed, not looking forward to whatever danger that could be here.

"Guess we should keep going then." I said and getting nods from them. "I'll take point, who knows what out there." They agreed, seeing as my size could help.

Then Aiko made a 'oh' sound and spoke. "Before I forget, what are you?"

I turned my head to the side to show I was paying attention but kept an eye out. "I am an Incubator." I got confused looks.

Aiko started. "Incubator."

"The hell is that?" Akako finished. "Do you hatch stuff?"

I laughed shortly. "No, no we don't."

"So what do Incubators do?" She continued. I briefly stopped moving.

"Hm." I hummed tilting my head in thought. "Couldn't tell ya." I finished with a bit of slang trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Huh? Why not?" They both asked. "Is it some sort of secret?" Aiko added.

"No, no nothing like that." I said, quietly adding a "I think…" of which neither caught. "I couldn't tell you because I don't know."

"Whatta you mean ya don't know?" Akako pressured, seeming a little more relaxed. "I mean, other Incubators shoulda told ya, right?"

I shrugged. "Again, couldn't tell ya. I haven't met another Incubator."

They seemed a little shocked by this. "So you're alone?"

"I guess, seeing humans can't normally see me."

"Can't see ya?" Akako put her hands in her hips.

I nodded, glancing at a strange black rock jetting out of the ground. "Yeah, like I'm invisible."

"Then how come we can?" Aiko scratched her head.

Again I shrugged. "Might be what-" I stopped short, my ears standing up straight. "Wait, do you hear that?" I strained my hearing. What was that noise? Was that… snipping?

"It's coming this way." I hissed to them. "Hide!" They followed me up a big rock with a slightly hollow central down from the top. Just big enough to hold all three of us and keep us hidden. This should do. We looked from in between the jutting crown on the rock and downwards. What we saw forced us to hold out breath.

"The fu-" I shut my mouth, holding back a curse.

"The fuck is that?" Akako finished for me.

Whatever it was, wasn't natural. For one thing, it was tall and lanky. Black and Humanoid in appearance its height was just below our eye level, from us peeking out. 11'9 I suspect.

Good thing it was hunched over, or it might have seen us. Its scissors for hands snipped as it start down the direction we came from. Then it moved forward, going that way. The way it moved freaked us out a little more, as it suddenly straightened and ran in a exaggerated happy go lucky girl run, and that wasn't the freakiest bit. It moved like a stop motion movie, only with the cut between scenes painfully obvious.

And whenever it stopped it hunched over like it was punched in the stomach. We stayed put with bated breath, watching it go. Finally, it was out of our sight and hopefully out of hearing range. If it could hear, I saw no traces of ears.

We slowly got out of our hiding spot, a little shaken up. Please tell us that we won't have to face one…

The fear washed out, but it was replaced with tread. Seeing that thing triggered something, another memory.

Witch's and their Barriers and Familiars.

I suddenly felt far more afraid for our safety, astoundingly more than beforehand.

"We-w-we." I choked from fear. Steeling myself, I finished " Keep moving. We need to keep moving." Seeing them nod hesitantly, still looking where the thing was, I trotted on forward. Akako and Aiko kept close.

' _Should I tell them? And how do I say it without seeming like I'm lying?'_ I couldn't help but thought to myself.

-Later-

' _Damn it'_ I curse to myself. Ever since we saw the familiar, Karin as they're called, we kept silent me leading further ahead and on high alert. And we've been walking for five straight hours. And Aiko was reaching her breaking point, as hinted by the watering of her eyes.

I sighed. "Alright guys." I began looking around at the fractured grove we were at. Plenty of hiding spaces. "Let's rest." They both sighed out and sat down on the ground in silence. I kept watch, bounding to and from the edges of the grove, getting a good vantage point.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I took a moment to glance at the girls, seeing tears on Akio's cheeks. Akako saw it too and silently comforted her with a hand on her back.

Aiko flinched. "I-I'm ok." She tried to assured us.

Akako and I frowned. Looking back at the landscape, watching and listening, I listened to their talk.

Akako started first. " Ya don't look ok." She pointed at the Brunette's tears.

The other girl relented. "You're right." She admitted. Funny, I was expecting her to put up a fight. "I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?" I glanced back them as Akako made eye contact with her friend.

"Are…" Akio swallowed. "Are we ever going to get out?" She asked meekly. I faced back to the wasteland moving from corner to corner.

I could hear Akako smirk and stand up. "Of course we will!" I imagined she fist pumped. "Don'tcha ya worry about it, we'll escape from this…Hell!" Now that seemed to cheer the shorter girl up.

Everyone was silent after that, Aiko and Akako smiling at eachother. I couldn't help but smile myself. My smile was wiped off my face as a Karin charged acrossed the landscape followed by three others.

"Hide!" I hissed and the girls swifty, if a bit clumsily, hide in some small crevice. I hided above, just out of sight. However, instead of stopping to look for us, they took a right. Curious, I peeked around. Now I could see where they were charging for. Or should I say, who?

"Girls, there's another girl!" I shouted and the girls climbed out and ran to me.

And low and behold, there was a girl. Standing at 5'2 and fighting off I'd say about twenty or so of Karin with ease. With her red hair swishing about and her spear piercing and slicing through, she cut through like some sort of silent lancer.

"Let's go!" Aiko shouted running towards the battlefield.

"Aiko wait!" The rest of us shouted, chasing after her. Blimey, was she a fast runner! By the time we caught up with her she was waving her hands in the air to get the girl's attention. And she succeed. Skittering to a stop, I shuddered at the cold angry look she gave Aiko with her brown eyes then to Akako when she caught up.

Then I saw one of the beings raise its 'hands' from behind her. "Behind you!" I shouted. Her eyes missed me before she turned decapitating the thing. Then dashing forwards, she cut down the remaining few swiftly. I took notice of the slightly darkening of the gem attached to her necklace. Then focusing on the girl, I felt a tickle in the back of my head.

Twirling her spear in one hand she turned back to us, seeming uncaring. And just as she was about to turn her back she finally got a good look at me. After a few seconds, which felt like several minutes to me, of staring at me she gave the others a measuring look. Shortly after, marching off in a seemingly random direction. But I could see a purpose behind it. But what?

"H-hey, wait!" Aiko shouted and took a step forward.

She didn't get far as her brown haired friend grabbed the Bluenette by the wrist. "Aiko don't!" Akako shouted.

"What?"

"Did you not see what she just did?!" Akako stressed.

"And the way she looked at us?" I put in.

Aiko nodded with a little fear in it. "Yeah." Then she steeled herself. "But she might know what's going on! We should follow!" She pressed.

While the girls argued, I weighed out our options. While it's a risk, it might be a better idea to a least tail her. Will she helps us? I doubt it. But, just maybe those things will focus on her and leave us alone. Besides my mind keeps reacting in a way everytime I look at her, as proven as I am now staring at her back still in visible distance. Maybe she's linked to my past.

I sighed. "Hey guys-"

"I said no!" Akako shouted.

"But she could be our only hope!"

"Girls."

"This isn't some anime! She's not a hero, not with her leaving us like that!"

"GIRLS!" I was met with silence. Taking a deep breath, I opened my mouth. "I hate to say this, but I agree with," I paused for dramatic effect. This got them to lean in, though Akako seemed a little annoyed. "Aiko." I breathed out.

I readied myself by flatting my ears. "What?!" I could still hear Akako's shout.

Aiko beamed as she picked me up hugging me, squishing me in the process. "Ack! W-ell, it's risky but maybe these things would focus on her a-and ignored us." I wheezed. "Aiko, you're choking me." Aiko panicked a little and reposition me in her grip. Now I was being held like a cat .

I nodded in thanks. "I say we tail her a least, no interactions." Aiko readily agreed, happy to have someone agree with her. Akako was still hesitant about it, but being outnumbered in votes and the possibility that Aiko would just go regardless, she sighed and nodded.

So as they took a few steps, I was about to jump out and walk but Aiko had other ideas.

"You don't need to do that." I assured, moving about.

Aiko only reinforced her grip. "Oh come on." She insisted. "Aren't you tired?

"Huh?" I wasn't actually expecting that. Is that a bad thing? "Well, maybe but-"

She cut me off. "No buts, I saw how stressed you were." Now this I think is okay to be surprised with. But she was right. It was true, what with the constant threat of death looming over us. A few times before, I had closed my eyes when I rounded a corner, hoping it to be the exit, only to be disappointed nearly to the point of tears, much faster than Aiko starting breaking.

Funny, she was the one most scared and now it's me getting the attention. Though, I must admit I did not expect her, or Akako, for that matter to have noticed.

I smiled before wiping it off my face. "Um, thank you? But you don't need to do that." I tried.

Yet again, she shook her head. "Of course I do, you're my friend."

I looked up at her in surprise. "Friend?"

She nodded very serious. "Yeah, is it that strange?" She asked. "You worry about us, took some risks and put up a brave face for us. Even tried to distract one of the monsters." Yep, about twenty minutes before our break one of the monsters caught us with its single drawn on eye. I had told the girls to run while grabbing onto its face. Got a nasty cut on one of my tails.

And well, when she put it li- no. It makes sense from the very beginning.

I smiled, staring at her pink eyes. "Yeah… friends." Somehow, I felt more complete. Still no memory's though… Still in Aiko's arms as we tailed the mystery girl, I pondered whether or not to to tell them of my missing memories.

Contemplating this for a few moments, I decided to trust my friends. Well, friend. Akako did not say or implied that we were. "Hey, guys." Aiko looked down at me while Akako glanced back at us as she was leading the way. "Remember when I said I didn't know about Incubators or this place?" They nodded and I subtly noticed Akako narrow her eyes. "It's, uh, not because I wasn't told or experienced it before… I… forgot it." I finished a little timidly.

Akako eye's were boarding on a glare. "What do you mean?" I wasn't sure if I was thankful or not for Aiko to not notice the look I was getting.

"I have… Amnesia." Again, there was that timidity.

"Amnesia?" Both girl repeated in similar tones. Aiko scratched her chin in thought. "Isn't that…" She gasped and hugged me close. "Poor little guy!"

"Gah, Aiko!"

"Oh sorry!"

I waved her off with a tail. "It's alright, thank you for caring." I assured with a smile. "Besides, it's not all bad." They gave me some confused looks. "Some of them are already coming back."

"Like what?" Akako asked in a unfriendly tone.

"Well, my name and what I am for starters. I also remember three other names." I counted off.

"What are they?" Aiko asked, nearly tripping and focusing on the path.

I thought for a moment. " Homura Akemi, Madoka Kaname, and Kyubey." They mulled over the names, none of them sounding familiar.

Akako took a turn seeming a little more melo. "So, how do ya know you're an Incubator."

"Because I know Kyubey is one."

"Have you even met him?"

"No?" I said tilting my head to side. "I don't know maybe, the name just reminded me of Incubator and I guess I could identify one when I see it?"

Akako hummed in thought, then stopped and turned to face Aiko and I. "Hang on, does this mean ya know what this place is?" She said a little accusingly.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it won't help our situation much."

She crossed her arms. "Well, what do you know?"

I looked at the sky. "We're in a Witch's Lair. And I wish I was joking." They widen their eyes following my gaze. "It's because that you said 'Witch Lair' that I remembered. This place is inhabited by a Witch."

"A witch?" Aiko echoed. "What about those other things?"

"They're Familiars, basically a witch's minions."

"And Witches are…?" Akako pushed.

"Like from Hansel and Gretel!?" Aiko squeaked in fear.

I sighed. "Trust me when I say this; that kind of Witch would be a better option than this kind…" They shared a shiver. "From what I can remember, Witches are beings born of despair. How that happens I don't know. And they…" I swallowed. "They trap people here to… eat their...souls…"

"WHAT!?" This time it was a full on scream that filled my hearing.

I winced, flattening my ears. "D-don't worry though, they're hunted down by… something. And I think that girl is that something." I pointing with a paw to the girl. I wasn't sure if she knew we were following her or was just ignoring us. "I get this tickle in the back of head everytime I look at her." This calmed them down well enough.

"Ya know her?"

"Maybe not on a personal level, but maybe I can remember how she got her powers." I notified them. "But I do remember it has something to do with Incubators."

Akako again narrowed her eyes. "It better be a good thing…" She mumbled.

Aiko however caught her. "Hey, Shiro's our friend."

"Aiko!" I said. "It's alright. And…" I gave Akako a serious looked. "I get the feeling that it isn't a good thing." She widen her eyes, not expecting me to agree. "It just this feeling I get, like when I think about that name Kyubey, I feel...angry almost."

She huffed and turned back around and continued walking. "Let's hope then." I gave a verbal agreement before jumping onto Aiko's head. She gave a confused hum.

"Mind if I sit up here, Aiko?" I asked polity. She shook her, and giggled. "Hey look!" I pointed in front of us to watch the mystery girl impale another monster through the head. Then she shook off the… black blood? How have I only now just- And there is my answer. The black blood-actually it was more like an ooze- quickly evaporated in a few seconds of making contact with something.

You know. I've only just realized. I care alot about details when I find them important enough. I think it's an Incubator thing.

"She's good." Akako stated boredly. Aiko and I nodded twice.

"And our ticket out of here I bet!" I said confidently, throwing a clutched paw into the air.

"Yeah!" Aiko cheered with me also with a fist into the air. Akako rolled her eyes and a small smile.

"Onwards!" We shouted optimistically, taking the lead in front of Akako. Then quickly in a blur hide behind her after a monstrous screech filled our ears. Both of us shook, while Akako smirked at our fear and glanced around.

-Later-

"Muuuu." I whined splayed on top of Aiko's head. "Walking for so long sucks, right?" I got two exhausted nods.

"I don't see you doing much walking…" Akako mentioned. With my eyes still closed, I just gave her a lazy nod. So far my theory has been correct, in that the monsters focused on the mystery girl.

So far so good.

"Hey Shiro?" I hummed looking down at Aiko. "You said that witches eat souls right?"

' _No, they eat candy."_ Shhhhh, be silent my sarcasm. "That they do."

"So does that mean we," She gulped silently. "stop existing?"

My head shot up and my eye bulged at the thought. Akako stopped walking for a moment. "Stop existing?"

Her close friend nodded. "Yeah, like blackness forever and know nothing forever?" Ok that scares me a little. My. Jeez, every time I think about it, my mind just rejects it. Like the concept is so alien, my brain can't handle imagining it. "Like-"

Ok I couldn't think about any more. "Aiko please stop." I said, my voice wavering.

She glanced back up at me. "Shiro?" She frowned at my troubled expression. "I-I'm sorry, did I freak you out?"

I managed to pull a smile. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine though." I didn't sound too convincing. "Besides, even if that's true," Again my mind recoiled like a snake at the idea, "it won't stop me from protecting you guys." Aiko smiled sweetly and patted my head. "I promise, no I swear!"

Even though I couldn't see it, I imagine Akako smiled as well. "I'll hold ya to that."

"We better get moving then." Aiko suggested and she and Akako got moving.

Laying my head down and despite my best efforts, I still thought of the soul devouring. While my mind wanted to reject the idea, I still thought about it. And dear god, did it TERRIFY me.

I'll just have to work harder then. If only to keep the girl's from losing their afterlife. If there is one.

-Later-

"Guys…" I shivered peeking out from behind Aiko's head.

The girls, one shaking with me while the other standing at attention, answered. "Yeah?"

I gulped a lump in my throat. "I think we're close to our Witch…" They nodded. The air felt heavy in this cave like area. Green crystals spiked out of the tall ceiling and walls. The floor had changed to a white marble that made the girl's shoes click against it.

The mystery girl wasn't too far ahead of us, I'd say about eighty feet? The redhead was just massacring the thingys. Yea, I said thingys. Seeing the big bad monster be dealt with ease in armies, the fear tends to slacken. Still, I kept my guard up. These girls are under my protection.

"What d-do you think it's going to look like?" Aiko stuttered glancing behinds us.

I shrugged watching the ceiling. "I don't know, generally a Witch's lair and themselves follow a theme. But even with the ground outside, it could be anything." Akako 'hmmed' at this new piece of info.

"And any new memories?" The Bluenette asked on edge. I shook my head and make a quiet no. No response was made after and we walked in silence. Every now and again we had previously and presently hidden ourselves when the redhead- you know what? I'm calling her Red. That's limit of my creativity with names.

Anyway, as I was saying. Often 'Red' was jumped by monsters, most of the time in group of five to seventeen or at times thirdy. But, she dealt with them easily. And after every skirmish, if you could call it that, I stole a glance with my sharp eyes at her gem. Now it was darker, but hardly. If some one else had compared it from before and now, they would say it looked like it wasn't polished.

So we continued to follow her, making small talk between our group. So Aiko and Akako are childhood friends, ever since their were three years old. Aiko explained that their mothers were ridiculously close to the point where they considered each other sisters. Neat.

…..Oh, holy...holy...holy shit! Pardon my language, but wow that aura! It's like we were being sized up for a slaughter house! Not that I've ever actually been somewhere like that. Point is, I think we've found our Witch.

Siiickshhhhh.

Oh! YEP! YEP! YEP! And NOPE it found us!

"Run!" I yelled, prompting the girls to run away after its massive claws broke the ground we were standing not moments ago. Thankfully, 'Red' did seem to want to wait for her fight. So imagine my relief when she stab her spear into the monstrosities side.

Now safely in the distance I took in the Witch's appearance. Whoooo, what an ugly sight it was. It wasn't something you would ever want see. No seriously, if you've seen something like this in reality there's something wrong with your life. No offense- ANYWAY!

Ever seen those half man half Scorpion things? Something that's only called a Scorpion-man, no fancy name? I still find that disappointing. So it was a large Scorpion Man. The body itself was black in color, but less of an inky color then the monster back out and more charcoal with a shine.

Nervously I was eyeing it's shears for claws snipping in anticipation. Oh by the way, it also had another claw on its tail instead of a stinger. So scissor themed? Maybe. Oh and let's not forget the face. Or mask rather, snow white with one eye opened wide and the other squinting as well with a limp smile looking like it's melting at the corners.

Schkai, Witch of Irrelevance. Well that's a little depressing. Wait, how do I know that?

The Witch made a clicking noise as 'Red' twirled her spear in a low stance and pointing it up at it's head. They stared at each other in silence. So silent only Aiko's, Akako's, and my breathing were the only thing we good hear.

That is until a bit of crystal crashed onto the ground and shattered. Schkais' pinpricks for eyes enlarge at the noise and stab at the ground in front of 'Red'. The redhead was hardly surprise as she jumped over the jab and readied her spear.

The Witch leaned back and made for a backhand, yet Red twisted out of the way. The witch cried out again as it felt 'Red's' spear embed it's into its back.

Then pulling it out in a fasion to only worsen the wound, Red parried a swipe from a tail strike. I had to smile a little when the parry made the tail jab at its already painful wound.

Red then jumped into the air and made a aim for the head, yet Schkai duck and dispaite all the effort put into it, its claws are batted away and its shoulder now had deep cut. Another tail parry.

Schkai then fell to its many knees as one of its many legs was chopped clean off.

Black blood oozing and furious, it actually grabbed her with a claw and threw her the ground. She recovered with shallow cuts on her sides and didn't even look irritated. Then she had to jump back in a flash when the Witch stabbed one claw into the ground then shot out with it's other to snap 'Red' in half.

To my relief, 'Red' twisted herself to flip and pole jump off the claw. Then as she vaulted over, she slashed the witch across the chest again. Then landing and spinning herself she swung her weapon. But thinking fast, Schkai stopped the blow short and got a hold on the spear, and she wasn't going to let go.

"Shiro!" I heard the girls yell and before I know it, I'm tasting black blood. And understandably, the witch screamed as it felt my teeth in the back of its neck. Hurting it was all I did, like a bee sting. It is not going to damage you, but you're not going to like it. But it gave time for 'Red' to pull her spear out. Then she pierced it straight in the chest, making it gasp before forcing her back with a backhand and missing. And then it threw me off, striking me with its tail. I missed the blade by inches.

But that blow still hurt as I was sent into a wall. And I felt something wet drip from my head as the Aiko and Akako gasped. 'Red'... did not care. _'Easy there, I might drown from the shower of gratitude from you…'_

The Witch turned tail and ran with a limp, followed closely by 'Red'.

Speaking of red, I hope I don't bleed out. Well, I shouldn't have to worry too much as Aiko had a roll of bandages.

Which I found weird. "Not that-ow- I'm ungrateful, but why were you carrying bandages in the first place?"

She shrugged. "I always do." She said as she wrapped them around my head. Well it's stopped bleeding, but this headache is killing me. "I want to be prepared at all times, my dream is to be a doctor."

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well, consider me your first patient." We chuckled and giggled respectively.

"A patient with silver and black blood." She added. Huh, interesting.

And my chuckle quickly turned into a gasp of horror..

There was monster right behind. "Aiko-!"

SKISH!

My blood ran cold as me and Aiko stared at that protruding out from her stomach and chest. Aiko let out breath, the only noise she let as the scissors were removed when Akako tackled the monster and started wailing on the thing. And surprisingly it acted a little scared and sound hurt from the impacts. Bee stings. Multiple of them.

"AIKO!" I shouted, straining my lungs. I tore off my bandages and tried my best to mend Aiko as best I could. But no luck, she was bleeding too much. "Ai-aiko." I said tearfully.

She cough and surprised me further by pushing through the pain. "It's alright S-Shiro." She coughed some blood again.

"You're going to fine." This was mostly to myself. Inside, I was yelling _'No no!'_

The yelling in my head outmatched Akako's cry of anger. And that cry was all the monster need to push her off.

Time slowed down. The monster was poised to stab Akako, she closed her eye's waiting for it. And the sound of breaking bones forced them open, watching the monster fly over her head and into a wall.

She looked back to me, my face contorted into pure rage with my golden tears still running down face. Then she noticed my glowing and elongated tails. "You… BASTARD!" I think I just ruptured it's hearing.

I dashed at the monster , batting it with one six foot tail making a sickening crack. "Soul...STONE!" The word seemed like it was forced out of me. "HA!" And with that, the...Familiar… was given a brand new hole in it chest.

I stood there, glaring at the Familiar, not at all bothered by the new memory. But one memory did slap me in the face. My tails shorten and stopped glowing, making the Familiar fall to the ground. Turning I ran to Aiko again. She was still breathing, but she was running out of time.

Akako, slowly got up eyeing me with some fear. But she didn't let that stop her as she sat across from me. Aiko coughed again, making me tear up again. And if I had to guess, Aiko passed out from the pain and blood loss.

"There… not enough time…" I sobbed. This made Akako start to tear up more and join me in sobbing.

Then the area rippled followed by a dying shriek and now we were in the real world. Our world. But that hardly mattered.

I glanced around, and I saw 'Red' standing away from us with her back turned, she bent over and grabbed a strange black orb. Then she put it to her gem and my eye's widen as the dark energy, which was far more noticeable, went into the orb.

My mind clicked. "Magical girl…" I remembered. Who and how they are made.

'Red' glanced back at us with a uncaring look to her. Then she turned her head away and jumped to the foot of a building to our right.

I shook my head then took a deep breath. I looked at a still crying Akako. There is a way to save her. But…

"Akako?" I whispered.

Though she didn't respond I could tell she was listening. "I think I know a way to save her…" This got her attention. "The red head. I remember now. She's a Puella Magi, or Magical Girl."

"Magical Girl?"

"The name sucks, I know." I put in quickly, hoping she would take me seriously."They're the ones who hunt down Witches. And girls become Magical Girls because," I put a paw to my chest. "Of Incubators." She widen her eyes at me. "It works like a contract, actually it IS a contract. In return for becoming a Magical Girl and for fighting witches for the rest of her life, they get one wish granted."

"What?" She gaped.

I nodded. "Yeah." I smiled. "Any wish at all. One that could bring Aiko back." I saw Akako's face turn hopeful. "WAIT!" I yelled, sensing she was going to make a wish. "Being a Magical Girl is-"

"Dangerous?" She cut me off.

I nodded. "But there's more to it." She leaned to hear me. " Most don't last their first month and…" I swallowed. "Many Magical Girls… become witches." She gave a silent shout and fell backwards. "It happens with they get depressed, suicidal even or use up too much magic." She was silent while she took all of this in.

"Please." I muttered. "Think carefully, please..." It's risky and I'm wasn't going to leave her in the dark.

"Do it."

"What?" That was quick.

She sighed. "I know, it's risking but I don't have time the think about. Shiro, I wish for Aiko to be completely healed of all injury. Now!" She hurried, and with good reason as Aiko had less than a minute left.

I made eye contact with her. Then she stepped back as my body started to shine brightly. "Very well, Akako Hada. This will be our contract; Aiko's healing. In turn, you will hunt witches." I said. It felt instinctive, even the formality.

At that when Akako stood at attention as the glow around me turn bright, and I do mean freakin' bright, and blinded both of us into covering our eyes


	2. Chapter 2: A Newer Flame

_**Heya! BlackHeart here with chapter Two. Sorry for the lack of an author's note in the first chapter, I forgot to even do it. Ah well. Do note that updates are in fact going to be slow and without a schedul.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Narino for pre reading this and helping me fix some issues, go check him out with his "A Wish Within Darkness", it's a good read.**_

 _ **So like and review, and**_ _ **do give**_ _ **any criticism that will better improve my writing.**_

 _ **Puella Magi Madoka Magica belongs to its rightful owners.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Finally, after I couldn't see the light through my eyelids anymore, I opened one eye … slowly. Then immediately I blinked opening my eye fully. Once again, I met with a black void with the new addition to silence. Well, ok thats a lie. Around on this "void" were rings of star dust. I think it's star dust anyway. And looking up I saw a swirled imaged of the sun.

After eyeing the sun like it was going to fall on me, I looked about the "void". And immediately turned beet red at seeing Akako a couple feet away from me. I am so thankful for the bits of mist covering her … ya know … Still even with the mist it still made me nervous. But I had a few questions.

One: Where are her clothes? Two: Why was she floating? Three: Why is she unconscious? Four: Where are her clothes? Oh, and five: Where are we?

Yeah nope, nothing comes to mind to answer any of these questions. So I kept looking around yet not seeing anything else. I could just leave, but my imagination just had to run wild. What if I would have to wonder forever in this "void".

So there goes that idea. So I looked back at Akako, managing to push away my blush. Ok, she needs some clothes when she wakes up, I rather not be the perceived pervert. I hate that trope. But what and most importantly how do I get her some clothes.

Maybe a … how about just her normal attire? But how am I going … to … What?

As if in response to my thought, she glowed briefly and suddenly was in her clothes.

Wait, what?

And a yellow gem appeared as necklace.

I sat down, pondering. I wonder. If I was able to change her clothes like that, does this mean I get to … design her magical girl form? If this is her magical girl form.

Well lets see … Sitting for almost an hour, yes a whole hour, I finally came up with flashed again and I smiled at my design.

Akako wore the upper part of a Miko top without the sleeves. Her skirt reached down to just above her knees and on her feet with a pair of black ballet flats. Yeah, I feel it didn't matched the rest of the outfit but I don't know what could fit her clothing besides maybe the wooden ones. And I don't think those are comfortable.

And with her soul gem I mixed it up a little and instead of necklace it was a hairpin. Though I did make a replica of the necklace and have it purposely dangle.

Then I figured that since a lot of magical girls don't get along, I added a white kitsune mask with red markings. It was placed over to the right upper of her head. Then to make her more unrecognisable, her hair would be a lighter tone and a little longer just past her shoulders.

Then adding in eyes to match mine but golden, because why not?

Then I had an epiphany. With a grin, my imagination created two little triangles on top of her head and a wagging appendage behind her. Hehe! Well I could always tell her it was random chance.

Wait a minute, aren't magical girls forms based on their wishes? Well, whatever.

Now for weapons. Hm, what do get her? I know!

At her side two large golden Kusarigama without the chains appeared. And instead of a scythe like blade, I made the blades in crescent moon fashion. Mostly to catch and possible snap weapons. Then I added looped guards, hopefully good enough to allow her to twirl her weapons in quick and deadly attacks.

Finally, at the pommels were a grief seed like orb, one for each of them.

So, everything looks good! Oh wait, I made her close combat oriented. Maybe … My newest idea for a weapon was blocked out. So I am limited in this. Well at least I was allowed to give her a throwing weapon in the form as Yin Yang Chakram.

Now for abilities, powers and others … .

-Later-

Akako and I blinked after the light faded and the former glanced down at her new look. She twisted herself around to get more of a look, then shrieked at what she saw behind her.

My eyes were closed with a small smile. "A...dorable." I said slowly.

"Why do I have a tail?!"

"And ears." I added pointing to her twitching fox ears. So she gave the same reaction to her short fox tail. Of what species, I didn't know as they matched her light brown hair but had white tips.

She turned to me with fire in her golden eyes. "Shiro, what did you do?!" She pointed at me.

I reeled back with fake innocence. "Me? I just granted a wish!"

She leaned into my face and pick me up. "You're lying." She said flatly.

I just narrowed my eyes at her. "Am not." I really doubted her calling my bluff. Shame that another darn thing about my anatomy.

"Are too." She argued. "You're eyes flash a little when you lie."

I blinked a couple times. "Really?" She nodded, and I looked around for a moment seeing a piece of glass. Wiggling out her grasp and stood over it able to see about half of my face. "I did not give Akako Fox ears and tail." I said. Sure enough, my eyes glowed briefly.

"Told you." I didn't hear the popping of her knuckles. I was too focused on how she was able to notice it in the first place. I mean it wasn't a tiny difference but still. Then I was knocked out of thoughts, as she then planted her foot down on my head, applying just enough force to keep my down on the ground. And despite her carefulness, it hurt a little.

"So." She began a little threatenly making me cold sweat. "Why did you give me ears and a tail?" She said in a sweet tone that promised pain for the wrong answer.

I did however take an implementation that was not even there.

My eyes snapped open. "Oh no, I'm not going to be the perceived pervert here!" I yelled a little mad. And I regretted opening my eyes. _'Maybe I should've given her a longer skirt. Or normal pants …'_ "I … I just thought it would be cute."

She raised an eyebrow and pressed a little harder. "One: I wasn't thinking that, two: Cute?"

I yipped. "Yeah! Cute! Nothing else!" I opened my eyes focusing on her face to show I wasn't lying. " And I know what you're going to say, but it's too late now."

She stared at me for a moment before letting her foot off my head. I rubbed my head gritting my teeth. Dodged a bullet there. Then a groan grabbed our attention. Looking to the right, we saw Aiko, cleaned of any sign of blood and now breathing normally. I gasped with some tears in my eye and ran to her stumbling a little bit. Akako joined with me, somehow transforming back.

This garnered our attention.

"How did you do that?" I questioned. She looked at her hands then shrugged. I did not like that answer. As Aiko starting to wake up I quickly added. "By the way, tomorrow I going to give you a rundown on your new powers." I got a nod.

"Mmm." Aiko moaned like one with a headache. "What … happened?" She asked as she sat up.

"Aiko?" I said. To my worry she seemed to miss me and looked to Akako.

Aiko blinked a few time and she smiled. "Hello."

"Hello?" "Hi?" We said confused.

Aiko got up and dusted herself off. "What happened? Why am I so dusty?" She questioned and as Akako was about to answer "And who are you?" That shocked us to the core.

Akako, having just flinched, had her own questions. "Aiko? You ok?"

Aiko blinked again. "How do you know my name?"

"Aiko this isn't funny." I said pulling a smile. Again it was like I … was ... never there for her. Oh no.

Akako seemed to have the same idea as her eyes widen and she took a step back.

Aiko tilted her head to the side. "Something wrong miss?" Then she jolted a little as a phone, her phone rang. Flipping it open and placing it near her ear, she nodded as she listened to, what we could tell, a female voice. "Kay, I'll be there in a minute." She closed it and stuffed into her pocket. "I'm sorry, but that was my mom." She ran passed us.

"Aiko! Aiko!" I cried out desperately running in front of her only to be kicked out of the way by her. She never even noticed. I rolled a few feet away.

"Bye miss!" Aiko yelled back to Akako before disappearing around the corner. The latter was shaking and I scrambled to my paws.

"Aiko wait!" I shouted futily again. And again I ran after to her only to deflate when all I saw was a large crowd. It would be impossible to find her. Akako walked up beside to me. "A-aiko?" I whimpered again, tears threatening to escape again.

"Shiro, what happened?" Akako said with an equally weak voice.

"I-I." I choked. " I don't know." A few tears fell. I could vaguely see her lean forward a little looking I think directly at my eyes.

She sighed then gave a forced smile. "Hey, maybe it's just because almost dying made her forget some things." She said. "And maybe she'll remember, everything later on?"

"But …" I sobbed lightly. "She didn't see me. Or hear me."

"Maybe she will once she remembers you?" She tried to assure me.

I wiped my eyes and gave a small smile. "M-maybe." Then I shook my head put on a confident look. "Yeah, I bet that's it!"

Akako smiled seeing me bounce back. She rubbed my head. "Come on, you can stay with me." She offered picking me up and placing me on her head. Then without another word she entered the crowd. While she did, I couldn't help but doubt her assurances.

' _What if she doesn't remember?'_

-Later-

"This is great mom, just like always!" Akako said quite happily and I'm inclined to agree. I was munching with a mouth full of Homemade noodle Ramen that the newly magical girl managed to sneak me. She had to suppress the urge to giggle at my purring.

Yes, I can purr.

The walk took us about twenty minutes, give or take, and immediately Akako was tackled by a little five year old boy. The older girl had barely budged and laughed it off and continued inside. I figured it was her little brother, as they had the same hair color. Afterwards, her mother, a beautiful brunette with sparkling amber eyes, called her over to the table, dinner already served.

Her mother chuckled. "Nothing new." She said proudly and took a bite out of her own bowl. Well they ate, I couldn't help but wonder where was the father. I shrugged it off quickly nabbing a piece of meat, making sure it was fully in my mouth. A floating bit of food for Akako's mom to see wouldn't end well. The two ate in silence, every now and again talking.

I wasn't listening, thinking it wasn't important. I did however smile a little at hearing her little brother, the girl before had whispered to me was named Hajime, was yelling excitedly. He was in the living room watching some sort of action anime. Of which I decided to watch with him, nicking other bit of pork.

The anime … wasn't anything to special. Honestly, I just watched because it gave me something to do. So after another six minutes, I turned my attention back to the two at the table hearing Aiko's name brought up.

And. Well. "Aiko? Is that a new friend?" Once more, both me and Akako were shocked at what we heard. First Aiko forgetting Akako her best friend, now her mother forgetting Aiko, her best friend's daughter?

"Aiko?" Akako said wide eyed. "You know, Aiko."

Her mom just blinked. "No, I don't know."

I imagine she had the same conclusion. "Its … its nothing." She pulled off a smile, then went back to eating. Her mother just shrugged. Me on the other hand … My mind was racing. Way too much. Walking away from the TV, I trotted back to Akako.

"I'll … see you in your room." Then left and bound up a flight of stairs. Walking in down the hall I opened each door, which was a chore, I found what I believed was her room. The room was pretty generic. The walls were a dark green. One to the left was a basic bed with a pale grey blanket and a single pillow, next to it was Drawer with six drawers. The floor was was a light brown and a flat screen computer to the right, parallel with the bed. Finally there was a single window with purple curtains draped over it.

Not even a poster? And that framed picture on the drawer doesn't count.

I jumped onto Akako's bed and curled up. _"Akako's mom should definitely know about Aiko, or at least her mom.'_ I ran over in my head. _' She and Aiko's mom are best friends after all.'_ I rolled over to my back. I'm betting I looked a little silly. "So why doesn't she?" Thus began the series of theories I thought of to the best of my ability.

Yet, my best was only enough to come up with; "It has something to do with the wish … ."

"What has something to do with the wish?" I blinked and looked back at Akako who was standing at the door way flicking the lights on.

"Aiko's and your mother's memories." I clarified as she closed the door. Then she sat down beside me. "The wish has to be reason why they forgot."

"But why?"

I shook my hopelessly. "I wish I knew. It can't be a coincidence … ." Neither of us realised the unintentional pun at the time. "But … maybe I did before?" I felt her hand rubbed.

"A past memory?" She guessed getting me to nodded. "Well even if it is, it wouldn't have mattered. Everything happened too quickly."

I nodded again and we sat in silence. One I broke after a couple of seconds. "So your mom remember anything about Aiko?" She shook her head. "Her family?" Another shake. My ears wilted in sadness. "So … you just lost your best friend?"

While she thought the same, she still smiled. "Well, it doesn't mean I still can't get her back." Making me look at her confused. "Just because the old ones are gone doesn't mean we can't give her new memories."

A hopeful statement, one where I missed the shakiness in her voice. "Yeah, but what about me?"

I got silence in turn. But as I sighed sadly I was picked by her and placed on her lap. "You still got me right?" I smiled, not really surprised now. I mumbled a thank you leaning into her scratches. Afterwhich she carried me over to her computer and together we watched some anime online.

Never figured Akako to be a Anime Otaku.

I kept the Otaku comment to myself.

-Later-

I was blushing furiously, trying to keep my head from turning around. It's been a few hours of watching Anime and helping with her homework. My help wasn't needed all that much, just some arithmetic mistakes. Though these mistakes frustrated Akako to no end.

Back to why I was blushing. Akako, for whatever reason decided to change RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Luckily, my reflexes were quick enough to get me to face away from her. However … Well something tells me I was less then … considered in the past before this Amnesia bohaky as I had to repress the urge to watch. All out of curiosity. I mean, who stares at their friend changing? Well besides a joke, like what Akako told me that Aiko did to her and other tame things on more than one occasion. Strange that the more timid one is the more dirty one here.

But I still had to question over and over in my head asking why. But, I kept my mouth shut for whatever reason. Just didn't seem like a good idea.

Thankfully, I didn't have to keep staring at the wall for long as Akako was fully clothed in some pajamas. Well, I say pajamas what I mean is a pinkish gray tanktop and … underwear. Ok, scratch that thankfulness.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She rubbed her eye shortly. "It's hot … ."

I blinked. But she was right it was a little torrid in here. I felt my blush lessen and if I had to guess she didn't notice because of her sleepiness. And then she laid down without covering herself up with the blanket and grabbed a hold on me.

"H-hey." I squeaked. But she was already asleep. My blush grew a little more, feeling a little uncomfortable sleeping with girl like this. Being cuddled like a stuff animal, yet not squashed like one. Even if we're separate species.

Hang on, is that why she … switched her clothes in front of me? Or was she trying to get a reaction out of me? Or was she too tired to care?

Honestly, I hope it's that last two. Or I just might start taking peeks at her.

Ok, now I feel even more wrong for even thinking that.

-The very next morning-

Welp, it looks like option one is the most likely answer. She neither revealed that she was aiming to embarrass me or too tired or not caring. Even when she awoke to me blushing, she still didn't say.

Not that I asked her … Why am I not asking her?!

Anyways, I leaped out of bed and stretched keeping myself from looking to her changing again. "I'll see you downstairs." I said off-handedly and hurriedly before jumping and turning the doorknob, leaving, and shutting it with my strong tails. I narrowly moved out of the way of a scampering Hajime who was still in pajamas. I smiled lightly before going down the stairs myself.

I sniffed the air, recognising the smell of eggs and bacon. I quickened my pace down the staircase and found myself sitting on top of the oak wood table with all three of my tails wagging in different ways anticipating for the food. Though, morosely I had to remember that waiting for Akako to come was the best course of action. _'I can't just dig in … .'_

And yet, I still stole a strand of bacon. I quickly scarfed it down, leaving crumbs all over my face. Licking my lips I heard Akako, who was the last, coming down the steps in hurry and fully clothed in what I can assume was school clothes.

And to my amazement, gobbled up the eggs and remaining bacon faster than I did with one piece of beacon. Then she grabbed the piece of toast and placed in her mouth and abruptly ran to the door grabbing a satchel.

"Bye mom!" She shouted muffled a little, throwing the door open as she rushed off at full speed.

Quickly grabbing a piece of egg from her mom's plate, as she was in the kitchen, I dashed out myself through the door.

"Bye sweety!" I faintly heard Akako's mom yell as I was catching up with said Magical Girl. And just as I caught up with her I pounced onto of her shoulder making her glance at me before stuffing her toast in her mouth. I found this strangely cute. I held onto her as we approached a large crowd of people.

Akako weaved through the crowd with clear practice, barely even brushing anyone. That is not to say there weren't a few close calls, one pertaining to someone riding their bike at high speeds. She herself was impressed by her reflexes when she twirled out of the way and kept pace.

My tuffs and tails fluttered in the wind as she skidded when she slowed down only to pick up the pace after taking a right. We narrowly ran into someone else, but once again my brown hair friend avoided any collection.

Eventually, I could see a building in view. "That your school?!" I shouted over the wind. I received a nod and a "uhuh."

The walls were a pretty dull white. The four story building had a single tower like structure, branching off from the middle of the front of the school, with a bridge connecting the two from the second story. This tower met up with a stone wall that surrounded the courtyard, which had a metal fence which I assumed was automated or something. Over to the right, I could see a tree, oak I think, poking out from behind the wall. And over to the left was a well kept bush.

The walls kept me from see anything else, and what with Akako sprinting through the doors I couldn't properly process anything else. She slowed down to a light jog aiming for an opened door. Room 27 Ms. Gami, I read from the plaque.

Gami? Like Aiko Gami?

Akako stopped her jog just at the door and walked in. I hummed after noting that she was hardly winded. Idley, I took note of the room. It was pretty ordinary with a light grey colored walls and a white board with five different colored markers. Red, blue, green, black, and purple. Complete with an eraser.

Next, there were six rows of four desks. Simple desks, one chair connected and the desks open. On the left were four large windows that let the sun shine through. And adding to the number of desks was the teacher's, with a nameplate, computer, comfy swivel chair and everyone's bane; Paperwork. There were plenty of other students here, standing or sitting all the while chatting with each other and/or setting up their school supplies.

I snorted as I saw a blonde dude leaning on the whiteboard with a flirty smile, and a raven haired girl he was trying to woo rolling her eyes and only pretending to listen. She wasn't that good at pretending, she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering.

She walked over and sat down the front left most chair, seated next to a window. I dropped off her shoulder as she grabbed a pencil and pen first placing them neatly then taking out a text book, a math related one, and some papers. Some were blank lined paper, others were finished homework.

My attention was on a little blue bird that flew past freely, when I heard a voice called out.

"The teach is here!" The flirty blond said. Everyone got to their seats in an easy way, none of them hurrying. Even when the teacher came in, she wasn't bothered by those who weren't in their seats. Even before she made it to her own desk, the last student sat down.

I felt my mouth open a little. The woman was definitely related with Aiko, matching hair and a similar face plus short stature. I blinked seeing her shimmering blue eyes.

"Good morning everyone." She said with a professional look on her face.

But despite that everyone smiled at her with a "Good morning, Miss Gami." Even that one dude in the back who looks like he's trying too hard to be a bad boy. Least he has only one piercing, unlike that one man from yesterday. How and why is a good idea to have _nine_ bits of metal in your body for the sake of appearances? I heard those could get infected.

Anyways. After Mrs. Gami took role, frowning when she saw several students missing, she told the students to open to a page and … I stopped listening and gazed out the window. Funnily enough, the same bird flew passed. But then it disappeared behind a tree.

Well, I'm getting bored quickly. Heh, imagine if I was a student here, bet I'd fall asleep on the first day. Something I'd rather do than school.

I moved to Akako and whispered. "I'm going to explore, see you later." She glanced at me with a small smile before returning her attention to the blue haired teacher who was writing some equations on the board. I nodded back to her and jumped off the desk. I walked to the back, and jumped onto the window sill next to the guy I mentioned before.

The window was open, and I left through it. Thankfully, there were thin ledges for me to walk on. It was not as easy as it sounds, but I kept my balance. I did have to wonder why they were there. Maybe there were something to grab onto if someone fell out?

-Later-

I sighed. "Bored … ." I said lowly. The halls were empty, but even the lack of noise I still couldn't hear my own footsteps. "Must be an Incubator thing." Yeah I was getting so bored I was starting to talk to myself. In retrospect, I probably should've just taken a nap.

I've been walking for a few hours, each time when the bell rung I would pay more attention as to not get stepped on. "My poor tails … ." The three appendages flicked to relieve some aches in them.

Between periods, I just watched through open doors of random classrooms. I didn't stay for more than a minute, but I did stay for one whole period after finding the music class.

But even that wasn't enough to stay for more than that hour.

"OUCH!" I cried when I felt something heavy slam onto my back. I looked back and saw a binder on it and a brown haired boy with some professional looking glasses rubbing his head and lay on the floor splayed out.

I cringed feeling the weight of the binder really squish … Me? Where the heck did it go?

"Wha? Where?" The boy said.

It just, vanished. I looked away one second and it was gone? I looked at my back, seeing a tiny tiny cloud of purple particles disappear into the eye tattoo thingy. I wonder … .

-Later-

So, here I am again … walking … nothing entertaining me … .

Thankfully, I only had to wait one more hour. Thus began lunch and so I ran back to Akako's classroom. Weaving in between students, I saw she putting some stuff away into her school bag. As she slung it over her shoulder, I jumped and perched on the other.

She gave me a quick glance and a brief smile before walking down the hall with me. A few other girls and even some boys waved or said good morning, to which Akako would return. It wasn't long before she and I were in the Cafeteria.

My seemingly non-existent nose twitched when the scent of food made its way around the place. My stomach agreed with it and growled just as Akako's did the same. We both giggled quietly and the brunette walked over to the serving counters.

As she grabbed a blue and round tray and a box of Bento, I eyed all the other foods. They had Tacos? And Nachos? Huh.

My nose wiggled again, this time in response to Akako's Bento. The girl also grabbed a carton of milk and was sitting at a bench before I knew. As you would expect, I fed myself by nomming on a few bits of pork. And some noodles.

"There's Aiko." My contracted suddenly whispered to me. I quickly slurped up another piece of pork before looking around. Sure enough, there she was sitting with a girl a head higher than her with long ginger hair.

I figured she was just another friend, but Akako's growl said otherwise. "Why is _she_ with her?" I suppressed a shudder. Man she is scary.

"And she is … who?"

She grunted. "Kiyoko, the school bully."

 _'Kiyoko?_ I thought. _'As in 'Pure Child'? Oh the irony.'_

"Why is Aiko hanging out with that fucker?" Akako seethed.

"Language … ."

"Quiet."

We sat in silence for a few ticks before my mind came to scary thought after watching Aiko treat the Ginger haired girl. "Akako?"

"Hm?"

"Do … do you think that maybe the wish made them friends?" She paused mid bite.

"No … no, oh hell no … ." She snarled in a whisper.

Our fears … were confirmed. We saw a small boy, say 6'8, walk past them. And to my growing horror, the two girls smirked before getting up.

"Hey shrub!" I tensed and instinctively made a hissing like noise when I heard Kiyoko's voice _drip_ with cruelty. The poor guy stopped and I could see the look of absolute terror.

"You still didn't get your hair cut?" I tensed more, hearing Aiko. But for a different reason. Not anger. But of shock. "I think I got some shears back at home, you can borrow them if you want."

Wait wait wait wait! Their poking fun at the bushiness of his hair? That's … a new bully tactic.

"Hah, we could even cut it for you!"

"We promise we won't cut the top of your head … much!"

I heard Akako growled with pure anger. I couldn't help but agree with her, what the hell?! Only scalp him, but not much?!

"Then again it would probably break with one clip only, with that ugly thick hair!" Aiko laughed again, ruffling his puffing brown hair. I admit, it was a mess. But that's no excuse to mock him for it! 

"Go-go away, my hair's fine." The boy weakly defended.

Kiyoko leaned in. "Says who?"

The boy looked left and right. _'Don't say your mom, don't say your mom, don't say your-'_

"My mother!" He said a little more strongly.

"Hah! What is she, a goat?"

"Nice Aiko!"

"No sh-"

"I bet you'll grow so much hair, little goat!"

"Go eat yourself, goats eat trash after al-"

"HEY!" I jumped at Akako's voice. "Cut it out!"

"Hmph, back off ogre girl." Kiyoko.

"Ogre? Stick and stone can break my bones, but first you gotta throw them!" The brunette countered. "So back off, you _bil-eo meog-eul hasu-in changnyeo!_ " She finished in Korean. Crude Korean, sounds like she got that from some sort of translating website.

The girl gasped and growled enraged. Aiko scoffed and turned. "Come on Kiyoko, she's not worth the effort."

"You better go … ." Kiyoko cracked her knuckles loudly.

Aiko shivered a little, yet Kiyoko didn't seem to care. Still fuming she stomped off with Aiko.

Akako turned to the boy and said some words of comfort with a tough tone. I however watched the girls sit down next to a counter … with a bucket of mop water close to the edge. And Kiyoko was right next to it.

I smirked, nearly matching hers, which I admit scares me a little. I pound over to them. I jumped onto the counter and aligned my shot. My tails slammed into the bucket and the dirty water bucket unloaded it's contents onto her all the while falling onto her head.

Kiyoko shouted in anger, tearing the bucket off her head and throwing it violently. Aiko ducked and the bucket beamed some guy in the head. Aiko and the bully looked around trying to see who was the guilty one.

For once, I'm glad for my invisibleness.

I was laughing my butt off, right before rising and going back to Akako with a sprint. She and the rest of the cafeteria was laughing and pointing at the wet bully. I even spotted the boy from earlier snap a picture when the bucket was still on Kiyoko's head.

Akako then finished her food with smile and left while the other students were met with scathing glares.

-Later-

The rest of the school went as normal. But, I did notice between classes, Akako seemed a little morose. I understand why, we shared the same reason for our glumness. Take a guess.

"Sssscreeewwww ttthhhiiissss wiiisshhh twistinnnnnnnnngah!" I drawled out as Akako sighed. We were walking back to her home. "First, Aiko and her family forgot you and your family and vice versa." I growled. "Now she's besties with a school bully, and is one now!"

She nodded.

"So what's Kiyoko's stories?" She gave me a confused look. "Like abused, drug addiction, something? Don't all bullies have a reason besides "Its fun."

She was silent. I leaned in and she spoke. "Abnormal Sociopathy."

"... Oh." I said after a couple seconds. I think my hatred just decreased. "Wait abnormal?"

"She never _ever_ gets physical, beyond poking or ruffling hair."

"How come?"

"She thinks; and I quote "No point in getting rough, gets too messy and not worth the wasted energy and the trouble."

"And she doesn't get in trouble with verbal bullying?"

"She does, but … well they excuse it, or go easy with her Sociopathic disorder."

"And yet none of the students snap and attack her?" What? I saw some pretty rough looking guys and girls that would make her look like she was put in the mincer after a few seconds.

"The whole school knows."

"... Wow, not even a little revenge?"

"Nope."

I noticed that we, by that I mean Akako, got a few looks from a few passing people. Yet, she had her phone to her ear so they pasted it off as a weird conversation. I came up with the plan so we could talk without whispering.

Then Akako reeled back when her hairpin started to glow a light red. "Whaa?"

"Oh yeah, that means there a Witch nearby!" I said pointing to the Soul Gem. "Just keep walking and watch for its glow."

"Okay." She nodded glancing up. 'And I'm guessing they don't noticed because the same reason you can get passed by."

"Yep." The soulgem grew darker shade in color.

So she kept walking, saying a bye to keep up the facade and closed her cellphone. Finally, after a minute of walking we came upon an … another alleyway.

"What is it with alleyways?" We both sighed, exasperated. Akako walked through, her Soul Gem now a deep red.

"We should be right-" I began right before the area shifted like water and then we were now in the lair. The black white and grey checkered geography was skewed and broken and split in half, like something had burrowed through it. What's more, there were bits of yellow crystal spread about. "Here … ." I finished diffident.

"Wonder what happened here?" She gestured to the area.

"Maybe that redhead from yesterday is here?" I inferred. "Well, anyways you're going to want to transform." I said, dismounting from my perch on her head.

"And how do I do that?"

"Take you soulgem from you hairpin and clutch it to your chest just above your heart." I told her, observing our surroundings and keeping my tails tense. "No, I don't know why I know that."

Akako's soul gem came off when she grabbed it, almost like it wasn't even connected. She clutched it with both of hands and closed her eyes. That was probably a wise decision, one I wish I had thought of. "Aye. thats bright!"

After the golden light faded, she was in her new look. Her two Kusarigama appeared in her hands. She twirled one of them sloppily before looking to back to me. I was rubbing my eyes with a paw.

"So … how do ah use these?" She said worriedly. "Ah have no idea to use these … ." She gave a few experimental swings that would make anyone who teaches combat and weaponry cringe and facepalm.

I jumped onto her shoulder. "I thought of that." I assured her. "So I gave you're soulgem the ability to convert magic into knowledge and skill. But that's temporary, and wastes magic in your soul gem." She nodded listening. "So let's avoid any familiars and activate that ability when we find the witch."

"Right."

"So after we kill it, I want you write down EVERYTHING the soul gem gives, so you can master it without wasting magic." I said pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Wait where'd did you get those?"

"Oh, I have a pocket dimension."

Akako was silent for a few short seconds. "What?"

"A pocket dimension, centered on my symbol the one on my back." I turned around to show it. "I found out about it after a guy dropped his binder on me. Poor guy had no idea where it went." I chuckled a little. The boy didn't need to worry for long, what with finding the binder in the lost and found. "Its surprisingly easy. A little too easy, but I'm not complaining. Besides, I can only hold any equivalent to two basketballs. I know because I tested."

"Huh."

'Yup." I smiled proudly tossing the paper and pencil. I bounced and had them land right on the eye and they disappeared after flouting and disintegrating in a burst of purple particles.

I took point and Akako followed me, and we made small talk. Though, after I think about four to five minutes, Akako did bring up a question.

"So wait, you said something about telling me about my powers? As in plural?" She spinned a Yin Yang Chakram with a finger. There were three more now at her left thigh after I created them. Yep, I needed to create them before and after battle and I can only make up to five.

Back on topic, I smiled.

 **-Later-**

"How did we get in this situation!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was grasping tightly onto Akako's head.

Akako kept running. "I don't know, why is there a tsumi of cotton candy cats after us?!"

Any response I could make was drowned out by the noise of a thousand squealing kittens with helium in their lungs behind us. I am not joking, there was so many of them!

Earlier we had stumbled on a group of these … Caughtton as they were called. I'll never understand how in the world I got the name just from looking at them. My best guess would be after my memory restored about familiars, just looking at a familiar gives me their name. Same for witches I'm betting.

What is this, a video game?

Uh, anyway. The Caughttom seemed docile enough, they ignored us and just seem to wander. As for the cotton candy bit, I found out the hard way after tripping on a rock. Ugh, it's going to take forever to get the stuff out of my fur.

Straight after, a thundering noise cause the other cats to run in the direction we had just come from. Soon after, there was a bloody _tidal_ wave, not literally, of pink storming towards here and here we are. I believe, one would understand why I was fairly embarrassed about running from _pink kittens_ but these are familiars, who knows what they could do.

And the increasing loud thundering noise was not helping my nerves.

But I could calm down a little bit. When any of the Caughtton caught up with us, no pun intended, they would go around us. Still … better to not take any chances.

"Over there!" I called to Akako and after I had her attention I pointed to a small cave. Akako quickly getting my meaning rushed towards it and ducked in. She sat down as I rose from my clutching position and settling for a laying position. We watched as the … litter(?) of cats race pasted us.

The thundering sound grew louder with each passing second. Until we saw exactly what the Caughtton were running from. Yes, you heard right. They were being chased. And it's name echoed in my head it came into view.

Kenyul, Witch of Gluttony.

And oh boy, did that title fit as it was literally eating the very ground. And any Caughtton unfortunate to be too close. I actually had to resist the urge to yell "No kitty!"

Kenyul was a giant tick like abomination the size of three school buses. It's three appendages greedily scooped up anything and shoveled it into its mouth and its pits for eyes, one on the top of its head, two at its sides of its head, gazed equally greedy.

"Its chitin looks thick … ." I mumbled.

Akako rolled her eye. "Thanks sir 'No duh'... ."

I shot her a look before scooting back and falling off of Akako's head when the witch squealed in, from what one can assume, enjoyment. Akako briefly chuckled at my fears, before turning back to the giant tick.

I perched onto a rock to her right and gave her serious look. "You ready?"

"As much as anybody would be fighting a freaking giant magical tick … ." We both smiled.

Akako took a deep breath and touch her soul gem with a finger, and it darkened noticeably but not dangerously so. And soon after her eyes shot open and towards me. "Wow … ." I smiled and shortly so did she. "I like what I'm learning."

The witch screech again, and at that instant Akako's Golden Kusarigamas was swathed in golden flames.

The witch was just outside the cave. And the next instant, she dissipate in a soft, misty light.

The witch wailed in pain.

Walking to just at the mouth of cave, I watched as Akako, now on top of the monster, slash her weapons in a X fashioned into its back.

Kenyul rose up in a rage and threatened to crush her with its back. Once again, she blinks away, this time right in front of the witch, weapon burning with golden flames. The resulting cuts left fire burning on the witch as it cried in pain.

Akako jumped away when it tried to crush her again - only for her to just teleport further away, tossing a few flame encased Chakram, one of which stuck right into her eye. Just like with her Crescent weapons, the golden flame, which I should give a name, slowly spread.

The fire was spreading quickly, but was mostly just whittling Kenyul down slowly and painfully.

Akako again blinked around delivering slashes and stabs, sometimes adding twirling her Kusarigamas using their guard loops.

This was too easy, but I knew this was just because we got lucky with this witch, she was too maneuverable for it. If it had been in any other witch, she would be having much more difficulty most likely.

I made a note to drill that fact into her head. 

But, the witch did have the advantage in durability. Akako's weapons were barely scratching Kenyul's shell.

"Akako!" I shouted when she was flung to the side by a kick from the tick. Thankfully, the magical girl blinked away before the witch could gorge on her and delivered a series of attacks on its eye.

"Akako!" I shouted again, getting her attention. "I think it's worn down enough, finish it off!"

She nodded, and blinked to higher point. Crossing her Kusarigamas behind her, the fire stopped and the weapons glowed and grew to three times their original size.

The witch wailed again and charge.

It only got in a few inches before Akako smacked it hard across the face, leaving a deep gash. Then what happened could be describe as a blur. Literally. She blinked left and right, up and below, dealing deep cuts and lacerations. The witch could barely move, before finally having its bell ringed when she teleported above its head and hit it with the blunt of her blades.

Then to top it all off Akako was pushed into the air from a shock wave. She connected her Crescent blades by their handles, and by magic they begun to spin with her touching them. Not long after, they formed an bright golden _sawblade_ that shined with power.

"FINAL FURY!" Akako yelled with determination and threw it down at Kenyul.

The poor witch had only seconds to admire the beautiful glow before being destroyed.

And before our very eyes, the lair vanished. Akako picked up the grief seed that was now laying there in the middle of the alleyway.

"That was easy." She stated proudly.

I hopped up onto her shoulder again, making the paper and pencil appear again. "Yes, BUT for the love of god PLEASE don't let it go to your head." This was less than a plea and more of a command.

Akako grabbed the paper and pencil. "Why was it so easy?"

"Because of the match up, Kenyul was too slow for you."

She smiled and writing. "Yeah and?"

"Remember the witch from yesterday?" I reminded. "And how fast it was?"

Her smile dropped. "Right." She said a little more morosely.

I rubbed my face against her head. " It's ok to be confident." I assured. "Just don't' get cocky, we won't always get lucky like that." I got a nod and Akako returned to her normal look and finished writing all she could.

"Right, now look at your soul gem." She unclipped her soul gem again and gasped that it was only a quarter as shiny as it was. Maybe even more. "See? That's the taint. Now tap the grief seed with it." I instructed.

She did and watched as the taint formed into a cloud and left into the grief seed.

"Akako, you need to remember this." She turned her head to me, looking serious. "Grief seeds are only good for two, TWO, cleansings. If you do more than two, the witch can recover and come back."

"Wait, so it's not dead?"

"Nope, only put to sleep so to speak."

She nodded. The girl was about to put it in her pocket, when she looked over it. "It's kinda small … ."

"Easy to lose." I agreed. "But, I could always just store them."

"And what do I do with them after two cleanses?" Akako asked me, taking out her phone again as we walked out of the alleyway.

Click.

"Oh hey, a memory! Man that's convenient." I exclaimed happily. "So after two cleanses, just give them to me. "

"What are yah going to do with them?"

"Eat them."

"... What?"

"Maybe not "Eat them" but it's the closest thing I can come up with." I shrugged. " I just drop them into the pupil of my symbol and some sort of hatch opens." I arched my back up, making the eye visible.

"Ooook?" Was what I got and kinda expected. "Yah Incubators are weird."

I opened my mouth to protest, but stop halfway through. Then I nodded and smiled goofily. "Yeah, but I'm weirder then them, right?." She giggled.

Oh, I had no idea just how right I was.

"So what's for dinner?" My stomach growled.


End file.
